For Every Occasion
by Watch Hound
Summary: He made her want to impale his hand with her stiletto heel. Itachi x Kurenai


For Every Occasion

Starring: Kurenai Yuuhi – Independent, sassy and gorgeous

Itachi Uchiha – Arrogant, rich and a total stud.

Leading role? The sexual tension between them.

AU – Alternative Universe for optimal pleasure.

Summary: He made her want to impale his hand with her stiletto heel. Itachi x Kurenai

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't bitch.

* * *

Monday. Albert Feretti. Red painted leather. Peeptoe. Pump. Approximately 5 inches.

She was _late_

-Which wasn't to her habit-

Kurenai Yuuhi strolled hastily down the busy street on her expensive designer shoes. Defying gravity on a height of 5 inches, she stopped abruptly and glanced expectantly at her reflection in the window of the Chanel shop.

A vermillion-colored bustier dress. Long locks in a shade of burnt umber. Kind and tender crimson orbs. A whim of dark gray eye shadow. A dash of black eyeliner. To finish, cherry red lipstick for a full and sexy pout.

Thank God she was pretty? **Hardly**…

Suggestive glances, dog whistles and pinches in the buttocks.

Sometimes being a pin up model just doesn't have its perks.

Her five hundred dollar mobile buzzed in the bottom of her Gucci purse, her freshly manicured fingers carefully zipped the handbag open, grabbed the cell phone, clasped it open in one smooth movement and pressed it against her ear.

"Kurenai speaking." Her voice was that of an experienced, mature and independent woman.

"Where the hell are you? The producer's son is already here and I bet he's dying to meet you." The aggravation in the tone of her employer didn't impress her one moment.

"I'm sure he's a doll, but traffic's a bitch." The brunette glared furiously at an elder man in a suit, who was ogling her chest rather obviously.

"Your car's busted, Kurenai-san." Damn, she swore inaudibly, Kakashi really was omniscient.

"I was referring to the sidewalks." She stated matter of fact.

"_Sure_. Get that stunning ass of yours here in ten minutes. Flat." The model snorted slightly when the line went dead.

Her lovely employer, Kakashi Hatake, was a silver-haired, perverted, yet kind, genius when it came to marketing. The olive green-eyed male was very keen on punctuality while he himself seemed to abhor it. He mostly referred to her as 'sex on legs'.

Throwing one more scrutinizing glance in the window, she was glad to say that she couldn't disagree.

* * *

Tuesday. Nike. Black, white and neon green. Kicks. Flats.

_Jogging_

When you're a high-paid model, you have to exercise daily, eat healthily and make sure you look stunning in case paparazzi catches you on a bad hairday.

Running lapses in the enormous park of Tokyo, Kurenai was trying to keep her body in shape. Her fingers curled around the plastic bottle and felt rejuvenated when the cold sparkling water touched her tongue.

Her mind was preoccupied with reminiscing the meeting between her and Itachi Uchiha, the sponsor's son. The raven-headed male was exactly what she had anticipated of a spoiled brat. He was arrogant to the bone, drop dead gorgeous and possessed the possibility to enchant people with his smirk.

Kurenai **disliked** him.

"_A pleasure to meet you, Yuuhi-san. My name is Uchiha Itachi. I'm sure you've heard about my future corporation before." _

He had flashed her his pearly white teeth, had extended his firm hand and his fingertips had lingered longer than necessary on the back of her hand.

"_How do you manage to look this great when you're thirty… Thirty, was it? I mean, most models retire on that age."_

She crumbled the plastic in between her crimson-colored claws and threw it in a near trashcan. Kakashi had coughed awkwardly at the obsidian-eyed man's comment and she was sure her face had looked extremely flustered.

"_Actually, men appreciate women with class. Class mostly comes with age. Ask your daddy about that, Uchiha-sama."_

The brunette was pleased with her retort and even now it brought a small smile on her lips, who were smeared with a light glimmering shade of pink. Sprinting upon the grind, Kurenai quickly fumbled with her Chanel sunglasses, adjusted them on the bridge of her nose and kept up the pace.

When the crimson-eyed model stopped her tiresome exercise, she was panting loudly. Pulling the brim of her black cotton shorts down to above her knees, the woman shook her head proudly, locks of dark brown sprawling behind her shoulder.

The parting words of the Uchiha even infuriated her now and she swallowed down a raspy and uncomfortable feeling in her throat.

"_I'm positive we'll manage to get along, Yuuhi-san. Let's hope you just don't fall on those marvelous shoes of yours."_

Afterwards, he had slapped her ass, had smirked coyly at her and then stalked off to talk with Sai, the photographer of the session.

Oh yes, Kurenai **disliked** him.

* * *

Wednesday. Chanel. Black and white checkered. Pumps. Approximately 5 inches.

He had _invited _her.

And to her own amazement, she had accepted.

They were seated in a picturesque restaurant somewhere downtown. The interior was actually quite pleasant, with the comfortable wine red seats, the mahogany tables, the suede curtains and the silk cream-colored tablecloths. Itachi had reserved a suitable place in the back, next to an ancillary table with on top an antique azure vase.

His obsidian eyes took in the sight of her voluptuous body, clad in a stylish suit from Chanel. The Uchiha took a sip from his crystalline glass, the content some sort of chardonnay.

"You look rather uncomfortable, Yuuhi-san." She picked up her fork and poked –in an annoyed manner- into her ravioli.

"I don't know what possessed me to dine with an arrogant bastard." Kurenai rose the silver utensil and brought the pasta to her mouth.

"You're uptight. Who put a stick up your, quite exquisite, buttocks?" She nearly choked and gulped down her food with champagne.

"Ex.. Excuse me?" Blood rushed to her normally pale features.

"Would you rather have _my_ 'stick' up your ass then?" Itachi's smirk widened when she sputtered out obscenities at his address.

"You have absolutely no idea what I would do to your 'stick'!" The model roared and dropped her knife in fury.

"Oh really?" Those dark orbs of his sparkled mischievously. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

-SMACK-

Itachi rubbed his sour cheek with a pained expression while the gorgeous brunette walked in disdained strides towards the exit.

He coughed uncomfortably, grabbed his checkbook from the left breast pocket of his pricy suit and wrote down a considerable amount of money to pay for dinner. A waitress in a stiff uniform came up to him and asked him if something was the matter. Itachi grunted, shoved the chair away, handed her the check and followed the steps of his date.

Sometimes it sucked to be a jerk.

* * *

Thursday. Ellie Shoes. Black and red satin. Platform. Stilettos. Approximately 6 inches.

Her current position was _unpleasant_.

Apparently the corporation who was sponsoring the photo shoot came up with the fantastic idea to include some employees of the company into the pictures. Since Itachi Uchiha was also extremely handsome, Kakashi came up with a terrific scenario in which Kurenai was degraded to the arrogant jerk's secretary.

Her back was pressed against the desk.

Her leg was wrapped around his waist.

His hand was on her upper leg.

She wanted to **scratch** that superior smirk off his features.

"Enjoying this, Kurenai-chan?" Oh yes, somewhere in between changing clothes, he started addressing her as Kurenai-chan.

"I think I'm going to vomit." He chuckled darkly and nuzzled his nose into the crane of her neck and shoulder, still managing to glance into the camera.

"I thought models didn't eat." His warm breath tickled her sensitive skin.

"Your hand is trying to assure you I do, I suppose." Kurenai hissed irritated when his fingers stroked her firm legs.

"Always checking the merchandising." She gasped when his tongue flicked out of his mouth and licked her bare flesh, tickling her in an amusing manner.

_Flash, flash, flash_

He was dressed in an ash gray suit from Armani, with a navy-colored tie with black stripes. Itachi's usual arrogant demeanor finished off his boss look completely while she was depicted as the obedient and playful secretary in a black mini-skirt, a white blouse with the first few buttons opened and with shimmering glasses. Her messy dark brown hair was pulled up in a bun.

"Gorgeous, Uchiha-sama." Kakashi complimented proudly while he checked the photographs on the computer screen.

"You and Kurenai-chan certainly make an attractive couple." Sai said while adjusting his lens.

"I wouldn't dare to go against your professional opinions." The raven-headed male's mouth twisted in a smile and he jerked his head back from the model's collarbone.

"God, I hate you." Kurenai murmured softly and it took every ounce of self-control to regain a rightful composure.

"Did anyone ever mention how beautiful you look when you're enraged?"

He made her want to impale his hand with her stiletto heel.

* * *

Friday. Chinese Laundry. Red and white polka dot. Wedges. Approximately 3 inches.

Itachi had _kissed_ her.

Worst part is she enjoyed it tremendously.

Kurenai was in her changing room, in front of her enormous mirror, trying to apply a new brand of cherry-flavored lipgloss and pouted her lips. They were finally finished with the photo session of the new clothing line of the Uchiha's corporation.

She couldn't be more thrilled to be finally rid of that dashing devil known to humanity as Itachi Uchiha.

However, you can't triumph before the victory is actually claimed.

Her crimson-colored eyes widened considerably when said devil entered the small sanctuary with a fresh bouquet of lavender-colored roses. She twirled around, dropping the container of lipgloss onto the soft carpet and watched when he placed them on the creamy-colored leather couch.

"Do you have a vase around here? I can imagine you wouldn't want them to die." His obsidian orbs glanced expectantly at them, hoping for her to answer.

"I'll arrange it swiftly, Uchiha-sama. May I inquire for the occasion?" A few minutes had passed but neither had flung an insult at each other yet.

"To thank you for being such a valuable asset to our photo shoot." He seemed sincere.

"No ulterior advances?" Itachi grinned and his fingertips brushed over a rosebud.

"Only if you would want some, Kurenai-chan." He grinned and rubbed a petal between his thumb and index finger.

"How can you even consider something like that. You're an arrogant bastard. This is actually your first sign of respect towards me!" The brunette rose from her seat, her loose bathrobe mocked Itachi while it flaunted all her curves.

"You're really beautiful when you're furious, Kurenai-chan. An enchantress, really. May I kiss you?" He mumbled the last words more to himself than to her.

So of course she was surprised when his lips crashed against hers in a passionate lip lock.

Responding by wrapping her arms around his neck, the older woman broke the kiss for a moment while glancing into those dark mysterious eyes.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Her mouth molded together with his again, showing him exactly how much she detested him.

Funny how there's a **thin** line between hatred and love.

* * *

Saturday – No shoes.

She could get _used_ to this.

Her naked body pressed against his underneath the satin sheets of his king-sized bed. His right leg carelessly draped over her hip. His arms possessively wrapped around her waist, his head resting calmly against her collarbone.

Kurenai stifled a yawn, nestled her head deeper into the large cushions and glanced dreamily at her own personal 'jerk'.

The large room was filled with dozens and dozens of lavender roses. He had explained to her that giving lavender roses to a person actually meant that the person was enchanted by the other. She had laughed at him before kissing him all over his face, neck and chest.

Her toes wiggled against the sheets. He stirred slowly and placed a kiss upon her left breast.

"Good morning, gorgeous. I told you before you'd like my 'stick'." She whacked him playfully.

"You're a jerk, Itachi." The raven-headed male went with his fingers through her long trenches of dark brown and grinned.

"Would you have me any other way?"

"Yeah, next time, I'll be the dominant one. You really deserve a whipping, you know?"

He laughed mirthfully and nuzzled closer, inhaling her scent.

"Will you be wearing those long stretch leather boots you were oggling in the shop?" This time, she laughed in response.

There really is footwear for every occasion.

* * *

Since my last Itachi x Kurenai drabble wasn't lengthy enough for your tastes.

Written for my birthday. Yes, I'm officially 17 now.

Review please.


End file.
